Siempre
by Pami Li
Summary: Porque un Warbler siempre será un Warbler. SPOILERS 2x05


**Siempre**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a un montón de personas que no soy yo.**

_NOTA: SPOILERS 3x05, si no sabes nada de ese capítulo hazme el favor de darle atrás a tu navegador. Gracias xD!_

Desentonaba.

Blaine lo sabía, lo sentía, _lo __veía_. Él con ropa normal y todos con sus blazers. Jaló la manga derecha de su suéter (y una voz similar a la de Kurt exclamó un '¡Blaine, deja de hacer eso'!) y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Tal vez debería de haber usando encima el blazer, para no sentirse tan extraño en un lugar que conocía de memoria.  
>En un lugar que consideró su casa por mucho tiempo.<p>

Se cuadró de hombros y entró a Dalton por aquellas enormes puertas que la primera vez que las vio, cuando temblaba de miedo y con el brazo izquierdo en una férula, le parecían similares a las que una vez se imaginó podrían ser las de Hogwarts.

Lo que vio era algo a los que estaba acostumbrado: chicos vestidos iguales moviéndose de un lado a otro, en parejas, en tríos, solos, buscando sus clases o corriendo a la cafetería para alcanzar su alimento favorito del día. Sonrió al recordar cómo Nick y Jeff siempre, por alguna razón, lograban siempre conseguir su comida favorita y solían llevarle montones y montones de alimentos cuando recién había llegado a Dalton, aprendiendo qué le gustaba y qué no y procurando por él.

Suspiró con nostalgia cuando un par de chicos lo saludó a la distancia y se preguntó, no sin remordimientos, si había tomado la decisión correcta. No es que no lo creyera, no iba por ahí: Blaine sabía que su decisión había sido la correcta en muchos sentidos, pero aún sentía tristeza por tener que abandonar a los buenos amigos que había conseguido en ese lugar.

La realidad era que tenía miedo de cómo lo recibirían los Warblers, siendo que siempre había sido más amigo de ellos que del resto de los chicos que lo habían saludado. Kurt lo había alentado más de una vez a ir a saludarlos o salir con ellos. 'Son tus amigos, Blaine, no los abandones', pero Blaine temía lo que pasaría, por eso siempre sacaba el tema besándolo profundamente y logrando olvidar ese vacío que tenía en su corazón con Kurt (Kurt y su aroma, Kurt y la suavidad de su piel, Kurt y su cabello perfectamente peinado, Kurt y su hermosa voz, Kurt y sus labios y dientes y manos, Kurt siendo su todo).

Pero Kurt estaba en lo cierto y Blaine tuvo que aceptarlo. Ellos eran sus amigos y se pondría de rodillas si con eso lo perdonaban y lo acompañaban en la presentación de la obra. Porque hacía muchas presentaciones que no se sentía tan nervioso como estaba en esos momentos, sabiendo que sería el protagonista y todo.  
>(Lamentablemente recordaba perfectamente la última vez que se había sentido así y cómo devolvió el estómago… y Nick, Jeff y David nunca lo dejaban olvidarlo. 'Blaine, antes de subir al escenario pasa a la salida a depositar todo lo que depositaste en tu pozo sin fondo, por favor').<br>Porque sabía que todo iría mejor si ellos estaban ahí para felicitarlo si las cosas salían bien o para reírse con él si algo iba mal… y luego alentarlo a volver a intentarlo.

Caminó la poca distancia que lo separaba de la sala del coro y tomó aire justo las notas de una canción llegaron hasta él. Bien, era el momento de la verdad. Blaine y los Warblers estarían, de nuevo, en el mismo lugar.

Los observó con el orgullo a flor de piel, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, siguiéndolos en su desempeño y admirando la voz de Nick y del resto, sintiéndose feliz de haber sido parte de ellos. Pero en silencio, sin abrir la boca aunque las ganas por unírseles vocalmente eran demasiadas porque, tristemente, sabía que ya no cantarían juntos.

Kurt dijo sabiamente que eran sus amigos, que siempre lo serían y cuánta razón tenía. Una parte de él lo sabía, era un poco obvio, pero en ese momento en que les ve los rostros cuando lo vislumbran en la entrada, todos sonrientes e invitándolos a unirse, aunque sea físicamente, la idea es aún mucho más clara, aún más obvia, más sincera.

Porque puede que ya no estén en la misma escuela, ni usen la misma ropa, ni compartan clases o comidas a horas tardías en la habitación de alguno de ellos. Y tal vez no vuelva a tener un concierto de rock todos ataviados en pijamas. Eso jamás va a importar. Blaine sabe de qué van las amistades, y las que él tiene son interminables. Quizá por eso la sensación de nostalgia y alegría le llegan de golpe.

Es el hecho de que ese lugar siempre lo recibirá, que dentro de estas paredes siempre podrá sentirse seguro y aceptado. Ese lugar del que siempre formará parte.  
><em>Porque un Warbler siempre será un Warbler.<em>

* * *

><p>Esto nació cuando, por fin, me dí cuenta de que Blaine no cantaba en Uptown girl. (Idiota de mí)<p>

No me salió cómo quería pero mis dedos escribieron la mayoría sin mi permiso.

Dedicado a todos los que me acompañan en mis locuras en la comunidad de glee_es en lj :D

¿Reviews?


End file.
